Reduction of drag forces on vehicles of various types has been recognized as desirable for years, particularly for high speed vehicles and vehicles of great bulk such as recreation trailers and motorhomes since drag is proportional to both speed and vehicle size. Aerodynamic shaping of trailers, as such, has lagged, perhaps due to the premium placed on securing maximum internal available space in the trailers and the desirability of having vertical windows in the front end wall. Several devices have been developed and some have been patented, notably U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,740 which discloses inflexible bulbous fairing members which swing down over the ends of the trailer during travel and swing up into window awning positions when the trailer is parked. Another U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,948 shows panels which are stored on the sides of the trailer when not in use, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,267 shows five triangular panels hinged together to define a pointed pyramid which when folded is supported as an awning by separate posts on the front of the trailer. Still another U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,968 proposes deflectors fixedly mounted on the forwardly projecting frame of the trailer. There exists a need, however, for a practical deflector of simple, rugged, light-weight construction and easily handled form which can be economically produced and which is aerodynamically effective for drag reduction and secondarily convertible to a front window awning as a simple one-man operation.